Snowed In
by TML9115
Summary: Strauss makes the team stay late to work on reports during a snow storm, because of that they end up snowed in at work. Will is not happy about this. JJ/Emily! Complete!


AN: It's been a while since I've written a CM fic…the title suck but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I own nothing!

_Snowed In_

Emily sat at her desk mindlessly flipping through the file before her. "Is anyone else having a hard time concentrating?" she asked her fellow teammates. JJ had already needed a break from her files. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"I'm almost done actually" Reid said not looking up.

"Of course you are" she rolled her eyes. Morgan sighed abandoning his paperwork for the time being. "I can't believe Strauss. I don't know why she needs this paperwork tonight. It's snowing for god's sake."

"Don't ask me." JJ stood and walked away picking up her phone. "Hey Will. No I'll be late, Strauss…"

Emily could not hear the rest of the conversation. She let out a sigh. Seeing the smirk on Morgan's face she returned to her paperwork. She needed to get her paperwork done so she could go home and have a drink.

"Shut it Derrek" She said before he could begin his teasing.

"Has anyone looked outside?" Garcia asked walking in. The three all shook their head no. "You might want to. It's a blizzard. I don't think we'll be able to leave."

Morgan groaned. "You've got to be kidding me" Morgan was loud in his frustration.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia said its pretty bad out. We will not be able to leave." Derrek answered.

"It's bad out there. At least two feet and it's still snowing." Garcia confirmed.

"Conference room in five." Hotch retreated to his office to make a phone call.

Everyone put their files down and made their way to the conference room grunting and cursing along the way.

Hotch walked in a few minutes later his jaw tight. "Apparently Strauss had hoped we'd be out of here before the weather had gotten bad."

"So let me get this straight Aaron. It's our fault we are stuck here because we didn't finish fast enough?" Rossi could not believe his ears.

"Basically. We have been given permission to access the emergency supply closet for anything we may need, blankets, pillows, toiletries, and snacks. Sleep where you can find room, she says she'll have a plow truck come thru here first thing in the morning."

"Well this is just great." JJ sighed thinking of the phone call she would have to make to Will. If he wasn't happy about her being late he sure as hell was not going to like the idea of her not coming home at all. The thought gave her a headache. "My head hurts, I'll be in my office." She left to go make the call.

The remainder of the team left the office slowly. Garcia talked excitedly about her slumber party with Morgan.

After grabbing supplies Morgan retreated to Garcia's office, Reid would sleep on the couch in the break room, JJ, Rossi and Hotch would stay in their office, and Emily would sleep in Strauss's office. Reid had offered to sleep in the office but Emily had declined knowing she would not be getting much sleep regardless. She grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow to give to JJ.

Once the office cleared out she grabbed the supplies along with some Excedrin and made her way to JJ's office. She was about to knock when she overheard her on the phone. "Are you serious right now?"

Emily could only imagine the other side of the conversation. "Will, you have got to stop this. There is no way we will work if you continue like this."

Emily wanted to walk away but couldn't. She felt terrible eavesdropping so she made her presence known. JJ smiled rolling her eyes. "Fine, Will. I'm done. Go." She sighed hanging up.

"You okay?" Emily asked giving her the medicine.

She nodded taking the pills. "Yeah, sorry you had to hear that. Will wasn't happy with me being stuck at work. Thinks I'm cheating on him. Like I have the time." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emily said. Though deep down she wanted nothing more than Will out of the picture. "How's the headache?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Not any better. I'm pretty sure it's the beginning of a migraine." She winced. Emily immediately dimmed the lights in the office. "Why don't you lie down. Rest your eyes."

JJ nodded. There was no sense in her attempting to work she couldn't focus on the paperwork in front of her. "You can do your paperwork in here if you'd like. Where are you sleeping?"

"I've been given Strauss's office but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight regardless." She laughed at the face JJ made.

"Well you can stay here. I will share the couch, no one deserves to stay in Strauss's office." Emily's heart skipped a beat. She said a quick okay as she walked out of the office, she did not want JJ to see the shade of red her face was taking.

Emily grabbed the second set of blanket and pillow and a handful of files and returned to JJ's office.

She walked in and found JJ asleep, she covered her with one of the blankets and sat on the floor her back to the couch and began working on paperwork.

She worked steadily, interrupted only by the scent of the woman on the couch. She turned to look at JJ. Even in sleep she was beautiful, lips partially parted, she wanted nothing more to reach out and touch them. She turned away quickly when she heard the phone vibrate. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she checked her phone. No new messages. She looked beside her and found JJ's phone. The screen lit up with a partial incoming message from Will. 'Are you with her now…' she couldn't see the rest of the message and she wasn't about go through JJ's phone. Seeing that much of the message was nosy enough.

Her heart sped up at the thought that JJ might be into women, but it sank quickly at the thought that she already had someone. Or at least Will thought she did. The phone vibrating drew her attention again. She tried not to look but could not help herself. 'Don't ignore me…' followed by another message 'you whore' the last message pissed Emily off. Who the hell did he think he was to call her a whore? She knew she never liked him and it had nothing to do with the fact that she had feelings for the blonde agent.

"Son of Bitch" Emily cursed seeing the new message.

"You okay?" JJ asked her voice tired. She followed Emily's gaze. "He's pissed." She explained reaching for her phone. Emily handed her it to her. She eyed the blonde as she viewed the messages, her face dropping. The phone vibrated again. By the look on JJ's face Emily figured it was another message. This one however brought tears to her eyes. "Jay." She started fully turning to face the blonde, kneeling in front of her. "Yea, he um, he's being an ass." She laughed.

Emily could tell the laugh was forced. "JJ what did he say?"

"I'm assuming you've already seen most of them." She waited for Emily to nod. "Most of them, yes." She looked away feeling guilty.

"It's okay Em, I'm not mad." She squeezed Emily's hand reassuring her. Emily nodded relived. "What did he say?"

JJ took a second to answer. Should she tell her what the cause of the argument was or continue the line of him thinking she's cheating. Seeing the worry in Emily's eyes she decided to go with the real reason and hope the brunette would not turn away from her. "He thinks I have feelings for you." She could have sworn she saw disappointment in the brunette's eyes. Was it possible? Did Emily share those feelings?

"Do you?" Emily was scared to hear the answer. JJ swallowed. What if Emily didn't return those feelings? "JJ, please."

She shook her head no. "I don't know, I might." She whispered. "I'm sorry Emily. I don't know how to explain it." She took a deep breath. "I'm always happier when you're around and I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Emily was shaking. Her heart beat fast. She raised a shaky hand lifting JJ's chin up. "Don't be sorry." She gave a nervous smile. JJ smiled, tears building up in her eyes. "That feeling in the pit of your stomach I am all too familiar with." Emily leaned in slowly kissing her.

"Wow." Was all JJ could say after the kiss. Emily chuckled. She could not believe this was happening. She had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation she could think of. "You okay?" JJ asked seeing the doubt in her eyes.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I just can't believe this is actually happening." She smiled.

"It's definitely happening. I guess we can thank the storm for it." JJ smiled.

"I'll be sure to send Strauss a thank you card." Emily Joked. Both women laughed imagining the look on Strauss's face.

Yawning JJ scooted further back in the couch making room for Emily. Emily gladly accepted the spot that had been cleared for her. JJ lay her head on Emily's chest and inhaled deeply. "This is nicer than I could've ever imagined.

Emily nodded in agreement kissing the blonde's head. JJ shut her phone off and tossed it to the floor. She would deal with Will another day.

"What did we miss?" Hotch whispered standing outside JJ's office a few hours later. Rossi shrugged. "I don't know but I'm glad they finally acted on their feelings."

"Will was getting on my nerves." Garcia piped in….ecstatic for her friends.

"Em." JJ whispered, nudging her softly.

"Hmm." She answered.

"I think we have an audience." JJ told her.

Both women looked up to the door and sure enough the entire team stood staring and smiling.

"Surprise?" JJ smiled. Emily just turned red.

"Let's give them some privacy." Hotch cleared his throat and the rest of the team walked away.

"Do I need to give a speech on responsibility and behavior while in the field?" Both women shook their head no.

"In that case, congratulations." With that he walked away shutting the door behind him.

"That went well." Emily smiled kissing the blonde on top of her.

"Extremely." She agreed. She could definitely get used to this.

AN: at this point this is it…I may or may not continue this at a later time…but right now this is the end. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
